Till I Forget About You
by ArkenSsaw
Summary: Lass and Arme have a tragic breakup. Lass only has one way to forget about Arme, drinking. GC Songfic. Hope you like!


**This is kinda a songfic from the song Till I Forget About You by BTR. What can I say? My cousin made me type this and it's raining like hell here in New York. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

"Arme?" Lass said as he picked up his phone. He was taking a nap in his room. It was unlike for an assassin, but today was a gloomy day. "IT'S OVER LASS! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU TODAY!" came the reply from his phone. The call was soon disconnected and Lass broke into a million pieces.

_Get a call on a random afternoon_

_I pick it up and I see that it's you_

_Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say_  
><em>It's over, it's over, it's over.<em>

The next few days were tragic ones as Lass tried to recollect the shattered pieces of his heart. He decided he knew how to forget about Arme, so he headed out the door into his car. He drove with speed to the nightclub, "Party La' Ve". He slowly stepped inside to the hot room playing loud music. He slowly walked to the bar and ordered a cup of wine. A girl slowly sat next to him. "My name is Angelica. Wanna dance?" she asked. Her black hair waved majestically. Lass slowly took her hand and they proceeded to the dance floor.

_Heading out, cause your not on my mind_  
><em>All my friends are gonna see me tonight<em>  
><em>Staying here until the sun starts the rise,<em>  
><em>and I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...<em>

Lass and the girl kept dancing wildly. People slowly saw their dancing skills and made some room to see their epic dances. Lass drank almost 3 bottles of wine. The wine was getting to him. His mind felt dizzy and he fell, but only stood back up and danced some more.

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_  
><em>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?<em>  
><em>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to<em>  
><em>'til I forget about...<em>

_Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_  
><em>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<em>  
><em>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...<em>  
><em>'til I forget about you!<em>

_'til I forget about you!_

The next day Lass woke up with the biggest headache of his life. He tried to recollect everything that happened yesterday. "Agh..." he groaned as he walked across his room. Now whenever he felt depressed or angry, he knew where to go. He reluctantly made breakfast for himself. It was raining again that day. Lass stared at his cereal. He stirred it around the bowl for 10 minutes and thought. "Why did Arme do this?" He said to himself. "Now I can't think straight!" He exclaimed to himself. He decided he should go back to that place again.

_And you thought, I'd be here on my own_  
><em>Waiting for you to knock on my door<em>  
><em>Since you left I don't wait by the phone<em>  
><em>I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving<em>  
><em>Found a place where I can lose myself<em>  
><em>And just leave your memory on the shelf<em>  
><em>See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else<em>  
><em>Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going...<em>

Lass was back at the nightclub, dancing with the same girl from last night. "So, Angelica..." he said. "Yes Lass?" Angelica asked. "Er-nothing..." Lass replied. He thought he wasn't ready to ask Angelica what he was gonna ask. So he kept on dancing with her. He moved his head back and forth as Angelica did the same. Lass went back to the bar for another bottle of wine. Then he gulped it all down.

_ Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_  
><em>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?<em>  
><em>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to<em>  
><em>'til I forget about...<em>  
><em>Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now<em>  
><em>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<em>  
><em>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...<em>  
><em>'Til I forget about you!<em>

_Spending money like you don't mean a thing_  
><em>Going crazy, now don't even think<em>  
><em>I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do<em>  
><em>'til I forget about you<em>

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_  
><em>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?<em>  
><em>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to<em>  
><em>'til I forget about...<em>

_Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_  
><em>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<em>  
><em>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...<em>  
><em>'til I forget about you! (you)<em>

Angelica soon left the nightclub. Lass was still at the nightclub sitting on a chair. He felt way too drunk. Then he suddenly saw a group of familiar faces. The entire Grand Chase team? "Must be the wine, I should get back home..." Lass muttered to himself. "It's not the wine..." Ronan's voice said. He put his hand on Lass's shoulder. "We were worried about you when you didn't answer our calls, so we went to your house, but then we saw you driving off in your car, so we followed you." he said. "Come back...Arme is worried about you. She locked herself in her room and won't come out until you talk to her." Lire said. "NO! I WANT TO FORGET ARME! FORGET HER LIKE I NEVER MET HER!" Lass retorted.

_'til I forget about you_  
><em>'til I forget about you<em>  
><em>'til I FORGET ABOUT YOU! <em>

Few hours later, Lass was in Arme's room, but he wasn't looking at Arme, he was staring out the window. Arme was sobbing by his side. "Lass...I-I-I-I'm so sorry..." she wailed out. Lass still looked out the window. He thought, "Should I trust her again? Should I forgive her?", he thought to himself. Lass rapidly turned around with ninja speed and hugged Arme. Arme looked back at Lass. "Does this mean-" Arme was interrupted as Lass put his finger on her lips. He then proceeded to kiss her.

**Finally...Hope you guys enjoy. I guess Arme became the ASS in the love story...Meh~ What are the odds?**


End file.
